If Emily wasn't Bad at Being Empress
by toby7400
Summary: Oneshot. With the Crown Killer murdering anyone who dares speak against her, Emily takes action to show she does not control or condone their actions.


If Emily wasn't Bad at Being Empress

 **Author's Note-** I recently got Dishonored 2 for my birthday, and while I've only played a little so far (at time of writing, I've barely gotten the heart) I have to say I don't have much hope for the Empire's future. Delilah is clearly an evil witch, but Emily just kind of sucks at being a monarch. She's already admitted she doesn't even want to be empress and that she generally left the running of the Empire to the local (more interested) authorities. The worst, though, is that she apparently didn't do anything about the Crown Killer except worry about it. This is an easy situation to respond to, and below is my take on how she could of helped her situation. It probably wouldn't save her from Delilah's coup, but would at least get more people on Emily's side when it came.

#*#*#

Emily carefully examined herself in the mirror after her maids stepped back. A fine young empress stared back; hair done perfectly, fine royal cloths, 'ceremonial' sword at her side, signet ring on her finger. Satisfied with her appearance, Emily nodded in thanks to her maids and made her way into the hall, Corvo seemingly appearing at her side. "Your guests are being greeted at the gates."

"I trust the guards will be checking their corsets and under their skirts for weapons," Emily chided, silently enjoying her father's displeased look at having his near paranoid security levels mocked.

"Duchess du Winter and her daughter will be treated respectfully," Corvo assured Emily as they continued to the throne room, "Though I do not approve you inviting your opponents here without informing me. How you even sent the letter without me knowing, I'll still can't figure out."

"You trained me well in stealth, Father. Besides, as Royal Protector, you were informed in due time." In truth, Emily had rather enjoyed actually doing something without Corvo knowing and, in turn, allowing it. She knew his overbearing nature came from a good place, but that made it no less suffocating at times. The young Empress stopped, fully turning to her father and dropping her playful tone. "The Crown Killer is either a fanatical supporter or someone trying to paint me as a tyrant. Either way, I need to make it clear I don't condone their actions, and this is the way to do it. I need your support, Father."

"You always will," Corvo said solemnly, "Come, it's most unbecoming of an empress to be late."

The pair was joined by Alexi, who gave a cursory explanation of the situation, and entered the throne room. Emily nodded in acknowledgement to the various nobles, military officers, and court members already gathered as she was announced and entered. She took a moment to regard the memorial to her mother and sat on her throne.

In short order, the servant at the door announced the arrival of her most high profile guests of the day and the matronly Duchess Elizabeth du Winter walked calmly into the throne room, followed closely by her eldest daughter and heir, Isabel. The younger du Winter had the look of someone not quite sure if she was being lead to the gallows, but seemed determined to met whatever fate awaited her with dignity.

"Your majesty," the two noblewomen chorused, curtsying before the empress.

Taking a deep breath, Emily rose from her throne and spoke. "Duchess and Lady du Winter, I trust your journey was a safe and comfortable one."

"It was, your majesty," Isabel replied, Elizabeth simply fixing the empress with a strong but neutral look.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you are quite critical of my leadership," Emily stated. Isabel shifted slightly, though Elizabeth gave no response, "Tell me, my ladies, please, what exactly do you think of me as a ruler?"

Isabel, only a year older then Emily, stepped forward to be beside her mother and spoke. "You've been...rather lax in your duties, your majesty. Since the Rat Plague, you've passed few laws, rarely left Dunwall, and done little to address issues raised by my lady mother and other concerned nobles."

"Put frankly, your majesty, you're lazy." Elizabeth spoke. A surprised look came over Isabel's face, but she nonetheless stood in solidarity with her mother as the court members around them erupted in outrage.

"Silence...Silence!" Once her throne room was again quite, Emily turned back to her guests. "Continue, Duchess du Winter."

"Your mother was a dear friend, and I recognize the hardships around your ascent to the throne. That's why I remained silent and supportive for so long, but that grace period has passed." Elizabeth looked at the memorial to Jessamine, her express briefly softening. The duchess then locked eyes on Emily and elaborated. "Your inaction has had consequences all over the Empire. The Rat Plague may be over but sanitation and living conditions across the Empire remain squalid. We've even seen the Plague flare back up in small pockets. Meanwhile, your lack of oversight has allowed schemers and blackguards to amass great wealth and power at every level. Tax revenue and commerce has made a habit of disappearing into officials' pockets while commonfolk go cold and hungry. All this has hurt our prestige and standing abroad...You are no tyrant, your majesty, but at present you are a poor ruler. The Empire deserves better."

The throne room was as quite as a tomb once Elizabeth finished her calm tirade. Emily herself took had to take a moment to compose herself. True, she'd literally asked for it, but the sting of the duchess's words was worse then she'd expected. Finally, Emily carefully and deliberately made her way down the few steps and toward the du Winters. Elizabeth stood her ground as the empress came within arms reach, but couldn't help but tense up in surprise when Emily pulled her into a hug.

The embrace lasted only a few moments, but nevertheless elicited surprised gasps from most in attendance. Emily released Elizabeth, holding the duchess's hands and taking a step back. She looked the older woman in the eye and spoke. "Thank you, Duchess du Winter, for having the courage to speak truthfully. The Empire needs more people like you."

Unclasping the duchess's hands, Emily walked back up the steps and stood before her throne, addressing all in attendance. "Henceforth, Duchess and Lady du Winter are under Imperial protection, anyone who harms them is an enemy to me and to the Empire. Also, Lady Elizabeth, there is a place here in my court, if you want it."

Emily knew she might need to hear more hard truths.

Elizabeth contemplated the offer for several moments, even exchanging a look with Isabel. "I should like that very much, your majesty."


End file.
